Omics Abstract This is a continuation of an integrated CHAIN Center OMICS core. The complexity and intertwining of proteomics, metabolomics and bioinformatics strongly indicated that the most beneficial and logical step for this round of application is to group these three entities under one umbrella allowing for closer and more effective use of technology to the advantage of research conducted by center?s investigators. Each component of this ?Omics Core (Proteomics led by Dr. Ciborowski, Metabolomics led by Dr. Siuzdak and Bioinformatics now led by Dr. Guda) brings extensive respective expertise supported by close collaboration during the past five years of CHAIN funding. Support of CHAIN Center and its investigators with advanced analytical and bioinformatics technology platforms will be accomplished according to the following specific aims: 1. To provide analytical technologies in proteomics and metabolomics via mass spectrometry and bioinformatics platforms for comprehensive data analyses; 2. To provide expertise in experimental design, data analyses and software tools in support of studies needed by investigators associated with this center; 3. To develop new approaches and analytical techniques for proteomic and metabolomics studies to meet the current and future needs of CHAIN investigators; 4. To enable genome-scale technology and state-of-the-art bioinformatic tools for the needs of the Center; and 5. To coordinate efforts of this core at all levels within the neuroAIDS and Center?s communities. These specific aims are designed to meet the Center?s goals, and the three Core investigators not only bring significant expertise in proteomics, metabolomics and bioinformatics but also have a good understanding of chronically developing condition such as HIV and its neurobiology, and experience in neuroAIDS studies, which facilitate the likelihood of success of CHAIN Center investigators. One of expectations is that results of proteomics experiments will be integrated with metabolomics data, and through the use of bioinformatics analysis tools in this Core a collaborative effort will result in integrated data collection, sharing and analysis capabilities that are simultaneously divers and integrated, not only enabling our investigators to meet their scientific aims but generating a unique resource for HIV infection of the central nervous system and ageing. Further integration of this core, will enable its leaders to recognize which researchers of this center would benefit from the other omics support. Moreover, all information will be shared via mechanisms provided by the administrative core in form of in-person (mini symposia) or on-line (webinars) meetings as well as multiple educational avenues, i.e. tutorials associated with databases, monographic and textbooks. Drs. Siuzdak, Ciborowski and Guda have solid track record of attracting new investigators.